


I Would Never Kill Shoyo

by rulingoftheplants



Series: The Adventures of Not Killing Shoyo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gaming, M/M, Texting, kenma loves hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulingoftheplants/pseuds/rulingoftheplants
Summary: Kageyama bets that Kenma can only go two weeks without getting annoyed and killing Hinata. Kenma disagrees.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: The Adventures of Not Killing Shoyo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	I Would Never Kill Shoyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arielamfs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielamfs/gifts).



> hi! i had this idea at three am and i thought it would be funny.

“I give you two weeks Kenma.” Kageyama said. “I give you two weeks before you get annoyed with him and end up killing him.” 

Kageyama had pulled Kenma aside after their practice match at Karasuno. Kageyama had never talked to him so the moment Kenma saw Kageyama approaching him he wanted to go running for the hills and all the way back to Tokyo.

But he didn’t. Instead Kageyama told him he needed to talk to him because it was important and was about Shoyo. Of course the moment he said, “Hinata” Kenma was intrigued since he loved the red head and it was obvious to everyone, except Hinata. 

He had been teased by the whole Nekoma team, but mostly Kuroo, Lev, and Yaku. They knew what to say to make Kenma as red as their uniform. 

But its not like Kenma was exactly straightforward and was planning on telling Shoyo. He figured he would always just love him from afar. He always thought that Shoyo needed someone that was on his same wavelength and someone who could bring out the best in him like Kageyama. Kenma didn’t think he could keep up with Shoyo and that eventually Shoyo would lose interest in Kenma. 

But Kageyama told Kenma that he had about had it with Hinata. He told him that even when Hinata was beyond exhausted that he would keep overworking himself and that he hadn;t taken a break in two months. He said that he had even been ignoring his, Suga, and Daichi’s pleas for him to just take a day off. That and Kageyama was exhausted too, the team promised that over break they would go running and that was it since they were all running on fumes. 

Kenma understood that. Shoyo was always doing everything he could to hone his skills and learn new ones. Shoyo had called him the other night and said that he had been working night and day to get his receives right. Kenma had asked if he was taking proper care of himself and Shoyo swore he was. Apparently Shoyo didn’t know that taking a break was important. 

“Killing him? In two weeks? That’s it?”

Kageyama looked confused as to how Kenma could agree to two weeks, like that was some sort of life long prison sentence to him. 

Kenma sighed. Shoyo was a little overbearing at times and didn’t know boundaries but it was all in good character of course. But even so Kenma could never get tired of Shoyo. He skyped and texted him everyday for fuck sake and he didn’t do that for just anyone. But then again Kageyama did have to go to school with him, and practice with him so maybe he did need a break? Kenma didn’t think he himself would ever even want a break but if he got two weeks with Shoyo while Kageyama got to do whatever he did it was a bonus for Kenma. 

So like any logical human being, who just also happened to love Shoyo, Kenma agreed. 

“Okay I’ll do it.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened. 

“You what?” Kageyama asked. 

“I’ll do it.” Kenma said. 

“You are going to be with Hinata for two weeks? And not kill him?” Kageyama asked again. 

“Yes.” 

Truly how hard could it be? 

* * *

“KENMA!” Shoyo called from across his lawn prancing toward him with his sunshine of a smile. 

Kenma did not think that being with Shoyo for two weeks would mean that Shoyo would get shipped off to Tokyo. 

Kageyama in fact never mentioned any logistics of how the whole trading Shoyo would go. This whole thing made Kenma feel like he was in a custody battle for Shoyo, and it was his weekend. 

Kenma just figured he would go over there to stay with Shoyo, not the other way around. It was fine though. Kenma had a lot to do in his room, well not a lot to do but a lot of games to play. 

“Kenma I knew you liked games, but I didn’t know you had this many games! Have you played all of them? What is your favorite one? Which one took you the longest? Which one made you feel the happiest? The saddest? Do you have any scary games we could play? Well that you could play and I could watch? I don’t do well with scary things.” Shoyo asked while firing off a million more questions and picking up every game that intrigued him. 

Kenma laughed. How could Kageyama ever get annoyed with Shoyo?

Kenma spent an hour answering all of Shoyo's questions and giving him a mini review and summary of each game he wanted to know about. 

Shoyo’s presence somehow made him feel lighter, unlike most people who drained Kenma so badly he had to recharge himself for at least three days. 

He just had this way of lighting up the whole room without even having to try. 

Kenma’s stomach decided to growl. It had been around seven hours since he had last eaten. 

“Kenma! Your stomach! We should eat! Wait can I cook you dinner?” Shoyo’s eyes had lit up like he was seeing fireworks for the first time. 

Knema’s eyes widened. 

“You can cook?” Kenma asked. 

“Uh? Yeah! I have been helping my mom ever since I was little! I loved to help and one day I just realized I really liked to cook! But I especially love to bake! It is so much fun!” Shoyo exclaimed. 

Kenma had just planned on ordering a pizza. 

“Wait apple pie is your favorite right?” Shoyo starred in anticipation. 

“Yes.” 

“Kenma please please with a cherry on top let me bake you an apple pie! It is my mother's secret recipe! We once won an award at school for best pie when I was ten! Please let me make it for you!” Shoyo was practically begging him at this point. As if he was expecting Kenma to say no. 

That thought made Kenma upset. Did people really tell Shoyo no that much? So much so that he just expected everyone to say no? 

“Yes. Why would I ever say no to an apple pie?” Kenma said. 

That seemed to make Shoyo extremely happy because he immediately launched himself five feet in the air and started singing, “Apple pie! Apple pie time!” 

Shoyo was a really funny guy, Kenma thought to himself. How could people not love him? Kenma wondered. 

Kenma personally had always thought it was a privilege to love Shoyo. But he never really indulged himself in the thoughts of being with Shoyo. He didn’t want to break his own heart with all these made up scenarios. 

But maybe one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you all enjoyed it! stay safe and wear a mask! i adore you! also i plan on making this a three shot! and then have a series of just kenma and hinata texting!


End file.
